The Experiment Number 12 A Dragon Ball Z story
by demondestroyer121
Summary: A 8 year old girl kidnapped and experimented on and having her own body experimented on like she was some sort of lab animal, she breaks out after 2 months of being experimented on and having her very DNA redesigned by a mad doctor with white hair.
1. The experiment called Number 12

?'s pov:

I woke up and it seems i was chained to a bed, I look around and I see machines with needles, surgical tools and some sorts of biomechanical organs, I then get injected with something as I scream in pure pain, I could feel my very being, being altered and I then fall unconscious from the pain.

time-skip:

I wake up and I see I had my right arm bandaged and I get up and I see a old man with a beard and white hair, He smirks as he has a android that looks like a pirate with a skull force a face and he launches at me "let see how #12 deals with this." the old man says and I launch myself at the robot and My power skyrockets as I launch myself at the robot and I punch it shattering it into thousands of pieces he then sends 5 more at me and I blast 2 of them to dust and i'd then make 2 of them shoot each other and then i'd grab the 5th robot jump up and i'd smash the robot into the ground i'd feel no exhaustion and i'd then punch the man in the face as I felt something it felt like I had a tail and I'd then blast the old man and rush out of there.

Time-skip:

Candi's pov:

I had ran into the forest and I arrive at a clearing with a lake so I decide to looked at my reflection in the lake and I spin around slowly and I spot something on the back by my butt, It was a tail?! "What the hell!?" I yell as I grab the tail and I start to feel weaker. I see the fur is brown and my hair had turned from its normal, red hair to a black void like colored hair "What did that doctor do to me?" I Ask as I look at my hair and my light blue colored eyes had changed to a black void like colored eyes and I was looking at my reflection in the lake, "I can't go back to my family like this, they will think i'm a freak." I say as I start to notice I am crying as tears were rolling down my cheeks and I start to wipe the tears from my cheeks as I decide to go and build a small house, so I decide to see how much force my punch has, So I ready to punch a tree and I punch my fist into the tree I hear a crack as the tree doesn't split evenly and it looked like a bunch of Z shaped style that it cut and I look at my hand shocked. "Am i this strong, did the doctor do something to me?" I Ask as I look at my fist, I decide to have train out here after I build the house I start with the floor and I find a small pocket knife and I start to slice into the tree as a purple aura goes over the knife and It cuts through the wood cleanly and I make a wooden floor and I then start to make the cabin, After a week I was looking at finished cabin and I looked at my hands and at the now dull pocket knife and I decide to sharpen the knife as I grab a small stone and I start to sharp up the knife's blade between the two rocks and I looked at my knife it had the Capsule Corp logo on it. "So capsule corp makes knife's not just capsules." I say as I go into the house and lay on a small cot made out of grass and a blanket made out of braided together reeds from the lake.

time-skip:

I was training in the woods as I didn't want my parents to see what I had become and I growl as I look at the moon I turn into a great ape

(just a heads up here is her power level so far)

candi(before getting the saiyan dna implanted in here and becoming a android): 9

candi(after getting the saiyan dna implanted in her and becoming a android): 950

Candi(after training for 5 months): 1,350

candi(Great ape+training 5 months): 13,500

goku's pov:

I sense a huge power level spike coming from a nearby forest and I fly there on nimbus and I see a giant monkey and they try to hit me out of the air and blast me with a ki blast from their mouth. I dodge along with nimbus and they grab me and slam me onto the ground i'd growl as I blast a ki blast right into their eye and they scream, the sun starts to rise and they shrink and it turns out to be a girl with a tail, she looked to be like 8 at least, I decide to take her back to my house besides me and chi-chi already had a son so what could a daughter hurt.


	2. Finding a new home, and meeting a family

Goku's pov:

I had just brought the girl home and she had a tail just like I did at her age and chi-chi found it as weird as when Gohan was born with a tail. "why does she have a tail?" Chi-chi asks me and I look at her as I lay the 8 year old girl onto the sofa and put a blanket over her. "I don't know, I thought all kid's where born with tails." I say as I look at her. "goku not all kids are born with tails, I wasn't and neither was Bulma." Chi-chi tells me as I look at her shocked. "So then why was gohan born with a tail and why does this young girl have a tail?" I ask Chi-chi as she looks at me with a worried expression on her face. "I don't know Goku, for all I know its a mutation in one of your genes." Chi-chi says as we decide for the kid to wake up to ask her some questions, I then head to bed with Chi-Chi as we were both tired.

The Next Morning:

Candi's pov:

I smell the scent of Pancakes and bacon and I wake up right away as I look at my surroundings I was on a sofa not the floor of my small wooden lodge. "where am I?" I ask as I then hear a women's voice. "What the she's up, goku." The women says as I see a young child in her arms he had a tail like me and he was so cute, I look at the women. "what is your name sweetheart, and where are your parents?" The women asks me as I look as a young adult around the ages of his 20's walked in and he looked at me smiling. "My name is Candi and they were with me camping in those, woods they probably are worried about me." I say lying to the women as the women looks at the man with spikey black hair that defies gravity by its sheer nature. "I found you in the middle of the woods, no tents where around you just a smashed log cabin and no bodies where around you or inside the cabin, so tell me the truth Candi." The women says as she looks me in the eyes I look down as I hold my face with my hands. "I can't go back to them, they wont even recognize me." I say as I start to cry as I look at them. "Why wouldn't they recognize their own daughter, You got a tail for petes sake." the women says. "I wasn't born with this tail, I only got it a few weeks ago, I-I w-was experimented on." I say as I look at them with tears rolling down my face as the women hugs me and tries to comfort me. "who experimented on you, and what did he or she do?" They ask me as I hold onto the women. "I don't know." I say crying into her shoulders. "he called me number 12." I Say as I started to stop crying and my stomach growled "I have gotten a bigger appetite since I had been experimented on did it have something to do with the tail and my hair and eye's changing color?" I think as I look at them. "someone's hungry." The man with spiky hair says smirking as his stomach growls as well. "So what are you're names?" I ask them as they look at me. "Oh forgive me, Candi, we never told you our names, My name is Chi-Chi and that over there is my husband and his name is Goku, The baby in the crib over there is Gohan." Chi-Chi says as she goes to the kitchen and presents me and goku with Bacon and Blueberry pancakes. "eat up you two there is more where that came from." Chi-Chi says as I start eating and smirk as the pancakes tasted amazing, I had been catching small fish from the lake I had been staying at and been cooking them over a open fire and eating them, and had caught the occasional Boar who wandered into my clearing and I had to kill it after it attacked me and I cooked it. "this tastes better than the fish I caught at that little pond." I say as I take another bite of the stack of about 10 pancakes and they were drenched in maple syrup. "So, Candi, If your not going back to your parents, and you got nowhere to go to, why don't you live with us as our adopted daughter?" Chi-Chi asks me and I look at her in shock. "Are you joking with me or are you being serious?" I ask her with a shocked look on my face after I had swallowed the pieces of pancake that were in my mouth. "Yes I am being serious." Chi-Chi says as I look at her. "I would love that, mom." I say looking at her smiling as I would have to get used to calling Chi-Chi mom and Goku Dad.

Time-Skip 3 years and 11 months later:

Candi's pov:

I was going with gohan to a man who goku calls the turtle hermit and I see when we arrive that there is a female with blue hair who goku calls bulma a old bald man with a white beard and some sunglasses and missing a few teeth who goku calls master roshi/ the turtle hermit, and a short bald man who is named krillin I then sense a huge power level coming this way and I look and I see a man with a tail long hair and he had some type of plate armor on and I then see him grab gohan and I rush the man who claims to be Goku's brother I punch the man as my power skyrockets to 3,000 from its normal 1,900 and the man gets injured a bit but he had dodged most of the blow it just cracked his armor and he then hits goku who had a power level of 1,000.

Time-skip:

I would hold Raditz's tail and then I would I'd hold him there with goku as I take a special beam cannon to the chest along with Goku and Raditz. Gohan rushes to me and Goku and he starts shaking Goku and I stay a live a minute after goku, dies and I hold gohan as he cries into my shoulder, I then feel myself dying so I smile "Gohan be a good kid, and keep mom safe." I say as I feel my consciousness slipping away as I rubbed Gohan's head.

In the other world.

"Hm so your kami?" I ask the green man who looked just like piccolo as I look at him and a giant red horned demon that was huge. "so you are goku's adopted duaghter?" Kami asks me looking me over. "yes, I am Candi." I say as Kami then argues with the big red horned man whos name is king yemma and says he beat raditz and put him into hell, he then allows us to go train with a guy named king Kai who was his tutor. Kami tells us that King Kai is stronger then even King Yemma, and they get into a argument and we go onto Snake way the way to get to King Kai's Planet.


	3. Fighting for a family you love

I had completed my training with king kai along with goku and I'd have a power level of 10,500 and I had learned the kaioken and the spirit bomb and I then rush back to earth as soon as I get revived with the help of the dragon balls and I arrive and I arrive a good 30 minutes before goku get's here and I"d see Yamcha has died and chotuizu has died along with tien and gohan looks at me as I was suppressing my power to be about 2k I would then walk up to the big saiyan brute he looked at me before trying to hit me and my power sky rockets for a second to 10,000 and i'd grab his fist and hold it there i would then punch him in the gut and then he tries to kill gohan but i'd step in the way and then piccolo steps in front of me and I know if he dies the dragon balls are destroyed but before I could do anything Nappa fires the blast and I'd see piccolo protected me and Gohan and I'd then get angry and my power level skyrockets to 25,500 and I punch nappa in the gut again this time way harder and he kneel's over id then throw him into the air and i'd then use kaioken times 2 bringing my power level to 51,000 and I'd then punch him to the ground then i'd get under him and punch him straight in the spine as he lands on my fists, I'd then see Goku arrive's and Vegeta kills Nappa, I'd then rush at vegeta along with goku. As I calm down and go back to a 21,000power level, i'd then be punching vegeta over and over as goku and me then get into a beam struggle with vegeta as me goku then uses times 4 and i'd use times 3 bringing my power level to 31,500 and goku's to 32,000 i'd then see Vegeta make a blutz ball and I look at it and suddenly I get the sensation of what I felt when I was looking at the moon i'd then start growing fur and I'd look at my hands as I turn into oozaru and my power would sky rocket to 105,00 while Vegeta's was 180,000 i'd go kaioken times 2 as my power level goes 210,000 i'd then punch Vegeta as we get into a fight as I'd then start feeling the strain that kaioken was putting on my body and i'd have to somehow cut Vegeta's tail off so I decide to make a ki blade from my hand and I go to cut it but vegeta dodges it along with a distructo disc which nearly would of cut my hand off if not for the ki blade I had around my entire hand and my wrist as I then start to look control of my body as I start rampaging and the ki blade de-activates as I fully loose control of my body as I watch as my body tries to punch krillin and he screams "What the hell are you doing candi!" krillin yells as his power level was only 1,777 and I punch him into the ground I'd then roar as I blast a beam at vegeta who redirects it to a nearby mountain range and I then see Gohan transform into a Ozaru as well.


End file.
